Foi Você - DRAMIONE
by Clara Riddle Jackson
Summary: Toco você e você vai embora com o que sobrou de mim... Eu pude jurar que suas garras alvas roçaram minha pele quando passei sem respirar e implodi meu coração. /shortfic
1. Chapter 1

_Você_ olhou para mim como se fosse eu o fim do mundo. Não posso negar que, naquele breve momento em que nossos olhos se cruzaram (as coisas parecem durar infinitos miseráveis quando estamos juntos), sentisse como se fosse o início e o fim de tudo. Cheguei a fraquejar minhas pernas, e fui obrigada a disfarçar minha estúpida invalidez emocional com uma tontura. Nada é certo e nada deve (ou deveria) realmente existir quando estou perto de _você_. A prova disso é que tantas pessoas foram me ajudar, mas nenhuma era _você_ , e isso doeu mais que o seu olhar de fim de mundo. Livros recolhidos, folhas voando, e eu implorando para que ninguém visse nenhuma das inúmeras linhas nas quais escrevi seu nome.

Enquanto tentava ficar de pé (- Estou bem, obrigada.), ainda sentia seus olhos queimando minha face com tamanho frio, e estar anestesiada por aquelas íris tempestuosas não ajudava em nada meu desempenho. E, falando nisso, _você_ vem me atrapalhando nas aulas, e isso é fundamental para que a gravidade dos fatos seja comprovada. Eu, que nunca me distraio, encontro-me perdida e desesperada, incapaz de processar ou produzir qualquer letra, por mais pífia que seja, se ela não pertencer ao seu nome. Francamente, a culpa é sua (ou minha, mas meu ego não permite que diga isso em voz alta).

De pé, desviando de todas as mãos que tentavam me tocar de qualquer forma e "ajudar", embora eternamente caída e imersa nos olhos cinzentos e braços fictícios nos quais mergulhei (ou afoguei) por puro descuido (nunca imaginei que sorrir para _você_ , um único dia, resultaria em tamanho desastre emocional), caminhei até seu corpo – alto, magro, firme, austero e incrivelmente belo, com a simetria assustadora desses lábios finos –, e pude jurar que suas garras alvas roçaram minha pele quando passei sem respirar e implodi meu coração. Mas minhas juras não fazem mais sentido, então olhei para baixo, com as bochechas corando e os cachos que (por Merlin, o que acha do meu cabelo?) cobriam-me a face, abarquei o fim que me pertencia e voltei a andar como se cada passo meu não pertencesse a _você_.

Não admito que seja eu o fim do mundo sendo que foi _você_ quem começou com tudo.


	2. Chapter 2

Eu olhei para _você_ como se _você_ fosse o fim do mundo. E naquele olhar desesperado, cheio de medo e paixão, eu estava completamente nu na sua frente. Meus braços estendidos ao lado do corpo e a face ruborizada esperando que _você_ me avaliasse. E enquanto eu estava ali, de lábios crispados, olhos quebrados e coração partido, _você_ cai bem no meio da multidão (quando deveria ser eu a estilhaçar em milhões), e eu não vejo nada senão a forma como seus braços ficam lindos pausados no terrível infinito que levam para arrumar as coisas que caíram, e em como seus cachos travam uma batalha contra as curvas do seu rosto, e vencem, vencem lindamente, vencem e desenrolam-se pela tez olivada, corada com a vergonha e o esforço.

Te escuto sussurrar, porque aprendi a escutar até mesmo o que você não diz (um dia escutei dizer um "oi", ou talvez um "eu te amo" e não faz a menor diferença afinal), um roçar de lábios que significa que está bem mal, e quer se desvencilhar do resto do mundo porque _você_ não gosta do mundo quando ele não tem quem lhe mereça. Eu não fui ajudar porque sou fraco, sou tosco, estou morto dentro de mim, mas escutei dizer que estava bem quando não estava, então está tudo certo pois eu só queria escutar suas palavras depois de ter me visto nu como viu.

De pé, você se aproxima tão lentamente que parece um sonho, desfilando pelas nuvens negras daquele castelo, como naquele dia que me sorriu e fiquei eu iluminado por seu sorriso até que anoiteceu e eu pude sonhar com ele. Com _você_. De pé seu corpo é ainda mais bonito, e seus olhos são ainda mais brilhantes, e seus braços abrem-se em parênteses que abrigam muito mais coisa do que meu corpo inteiro. De pé _você_ passa por mim, e eu tenho o prazer e instinto de tocar-lhe a pele. Um arrepio passa por minha coluna e meus lábios – tão finos que não permitem que eu suspire – entreabrem-se para ter seu gosto além do tato. Toco _você_ e _você_ vai embora com o que sobrou de mim, e eu fico ali parado, com os olhos fixos num ponto qualquer, fingindo que não lhe entreguei tudo de pouco que tinha.

Não admito que seja _você_ o fim do mundo sendo que eu só queria começar de novo.


End file.
